narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinon Mizu
Sinon Tsunemori Mizu, formerly known as the lightning tamer, is one of the Leaf Shinboi in Nazosei. Her combat Knowledge and Kekkei genkai mastery have both formed a strong resolve within Sinon. Background As an Academy Student Sinon was mostly attached to her Akane Mizu, Advisor to the Hokage Inaho Hyuga, and her Father Kaguri Omamori, One of the Leaf Anbu. In her early childhood she was taught to hold extreme prejudice opinions that the Yuki clan were monsters since Akane was the leader of the Mizu clan, and only had negative views on the Yuki clan for many years. While in the academy Sinon found out she had the affinity for Water release and began to read many books on her chakra nature. However, she chose to head into the medical division instead of mastering her water release. At the age of 8, her Grandmother became extremely sick, just to find out that she was having altercations with her pregnancy. Sinon became a prodigy of medical ninjutsu to aid her Grandmother through her pregnancy while her father continued to work to provide for the family. After her graduation of the Academy Sinon's little brother Susumu Mizu was born. Genin Through out her genin years, Sinon's progression of medical ninjutsu and water release were advancing at an extremely fast rate. She was able to perform jutsus such as Water bullet and raging water, and medical release techniques such as the performance of Medical Water release body enhancements. During her genin years, Susumu grew terminally ill and was expected not to live for much longer. Sinon being a very closed minded child never thought of the possibility that her little brother could die and continued studying about benefits of medical release and trying to see if there was a way to cure Susumu of his sickness. When most of her techniques helped Susumu temporarily, she then resulted in older methods that were considered inhumane within many villages. While reading a manga about zombies, Sinon then began to research other books about medical release that was able to revive Susumu encase he was to have ever died, in which case she then learned and attempted to continue researching while self-teaching herself the Dead Soul technique. To perform her experiments, she worked as a Medical Assistant in the leaf for a couple of months while experimenting on patients that would end up dying in the hospital. During her first experience with the dead soul jutsu, she was only able to revive a body for a couple of seconds before the body would completely rot. Several months after Sinon began performing the Dead Soul Jutsu, Her brother Susumu was diagnosed with Sleeping Beauty Syndrome and spends his time in the hospital. From the shock of this realization, Sinon became extremely depressed and went through several minor mental shutdowns where she wasnt able to control her behavior. Though she never grew out of it during her Chunin years, She continued to go through minor mental shutdowns picking up traits which led to her being a sadist enjoying pain and inflicting punishment on others. During her psychotic diagnosis, she was best suited to not be in any squad and was considered a danger to herself and others for quite some time and was put into a special assignment task by Inaho to become a bounty hunter to channel her sadist persona and keep in under wrap. Through bounty hunting it showed a great deal of rehabilitation and helped her to understand her jutsus onto a better level increasing her stealth, information gathering, and combat skills. Chunin During her Chunin years Sinon became more social yet guarded at the same time for her personal self. Around the village she had made a few friends after going through rehabilitation becoming more open. Although the only people she really opened up to were all her teachers in some way. Heiwaji Hyuga and Nishio Uchiha were her closest friends with Heiwaji being her first teacher. Using her lightning imitation she was able to mimic Heiwaji's 8 trigrams palm, and with her boil release she also was able to create a technique similar to his air palm. Nishio started to teach her how to use a sword which she had never done before, and to apply her lightning imitation into a cloak similar to his. Though she had friends that she learned combat skills from, there were also others that she learned other forms of ninjutsu and basic life skills. For instance, while working at the ramen shop, she continued to strive to be just as good as a master chef ging ging. Category:DRAFT